


Lay Me Down

by ragnarok89



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Between Seasons/Series, Biting, Canon - Manga, Casual Sex, Catharsis, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Don't Judge Me, Dubious Morality, During Canon, F/M, Foe Yay, Friends With Benefits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Missing Scene, One Shot, Roughness, Subspace, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Villains, Wall Sex, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. "This is what natural beings, what humans do for connection, for love?" Set before Acid Tokyo.
Relationships: Kyle Rondart/Xing Huo
Kudos: 4





	Lay Me Down

It was only a matter of time before they turned to each other for some much-needed release.

Master Fei Wong Reed didn't have to know.

Xing Huo grew restless, and Kyle Rondart looked for a way to kill time. They had an itch the other could scratch. Kyle knew what he was doing, and Xing Huo did not have to worry about any repercussions. They were barely human, so this worked for the both of them.

The darkened corridor, far away from their Master, was more than enough to cloak them in secrecy, in the heated dark. Xing Huo leaned against the wall, smiling, her eyes lidded, an ache waiting to be sated within her.

Just as Kyle found her, she then pulled his arm, bringing him towards her. Momentarily startled, Kyle then grinned, as he knew what she was capable of – he also knew her weaknesses.

"Just so you know, this means nothing between us." Xing Huo whispered as her gloved hands dragged up his arms, to his shoulder.

"I'm well aware." The false doctor breathed, leaning in, one of his arms wrapping around the woman's lithe waist. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, and she seized up in his grasp. "This is _exactly_ what we need."

She closed her eyes, just as he held her back, brushing her hair from her face, little breathing room between them, as if to break.

Xing Huo ground herself against Kyle, her mouth falling open. He lifted her up, her back to the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her aching heat pressed against his stiff member through his trousers.

The false doctor bit his lip to hold back a groan as one of the woman's hands fell upon his shoulder, holding onto him, her nails digging in. She was in his arms, and yet it appeared that he was the one caught in her trap.

"Do you think..." Xing Huo asked, her voice calm, while her form shook with need. "This is what natural beings, what humans do for connection, for love?"

Kyle couldn't help the grin on his face, as if he expected her to ask such a thing. His cock was already straining against the fabric of his trousers, and he knew she noticed by the way she sunk deeper onto him, how she shifted subtly to stimulate herself against him.

"Oh, most certainly. Humans are such feeble-minded creatures, searching for something just so they won't feel so alone. They are not capable of love. I'm sure you're well aware, Xing Huo, we are _not_ human, are we?" He asked, smooth and calculated. His lips lightly brushed against hers as his voice permeated the stifling air, with enough venom and tenderness to make her submit to him.

Xing Huo shook her head, her eyes still closed and her hips still rolling. She was a creation of the Master, just as the false doctor was, and that was all she was to hear.

"No, no we are not, Rondart."

A wicked gleam in his eyes, Kyle shifted, freeing himself from his trouser, reaching under Xing Huo's skirt, pulling her black panties to the side, and readied his quivering member to her entrance. He would be damned if he was going to wait any longer for his gratification, and she knew that he was more than ready.

As it turned out, he was using her just as much as she was using him.

He held back a groan as he pressed himself inside her aching core, her wet heat encasing him. She gasped out, wrapping herself against him, her arms around his shoulders. She closed the distance between them, her hot mouth against his, eager and desperate. She could only fall apart, become one with him, a fellow aberration.

He then gripped her hips with both his hands, pressing her against the wall, thrusting harder and deeper into her. The normally stoic and controlled facade Kyle Rondart had shattered in the throes of ecstasy, as he broke away from their liplock, and then latched onto her, his mouth over her warm neck, sweat gathering on his brow as their bodies caught in the sins of the flesh.

His hips bucked against hers, his thick cock filling her up until her core clenched around him; she felt such pleasure swelling within her like a maelstrom. Her thighs trembled as he fucked her, her heart pounding in her chest until she felt the aching melancholy rot away. She took the opportunity to drag her hands across his broad back, before tangling one into his hair, and the other finding his backside and squeezing, urging him to bring them both to completion.

Her body tightened, and then delicious agony swallowed her whole, as she threw back her head, gasping out sweetly. She held onto him, but she loosened her legs around him as he panted in her neck, over and over and over again. He finally came inside her, burying his face in her neck as he growled out his release, thrusting a few more times before he stilled.

They stayed in such a state for only mere moments, when the pulsating finally died down, undoing them for its ruthless grip. Panting, Kyle finally pulled out of Xing Huo, helping her onto her own feet, her legs weak. She held herself against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself, catching her breath as the false doctor adjusted himself back into his trousers.

He was able to regain his composure, setting his glasses back in place and brushing a few strands of hair behind his ear. Kyle looked to her, his eyes firm, and Xing Huo gave him a curt nod.

He cleared his throat, and she turned around, out of the corridor, going their separate ways. They were to return to their posts, until the next time.

She knew that this was only temporary, that the melancholy would only return. It was those moments of sheer pleasure that made her feel alive, and he was the one who made her feel the most human.


End file.
